1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor device, more particularly to a semiconductor device, a flag generating circuit and a method of outputting data.
2. Related Art
A performance of a semiconductor memory device may be determined by various factors. One of the various factors may be a data-processing speed.
Particularly, a performance of a main memory or a graphic memory is mainly dependent upon the data-processing speed of the semiconductor memory device.
Recently, as mobile devices are being diversified and generalized, it may be required to provide the semiconductor memory device applied to the mobile device with low power consumption and high operational speeds.
Thus, it may be required to rapidly process data using minimal resources in the semiconductor memory device.